Sandy Shores
'''Sandy Shores '''is a small town located in the middle of the Grand Senora Desert on the shores of the Alamo Sea salt-lake in Blaine County, San Andreas. Due to its location the town experiences some of the highest temperatures recorded in Blaine County. The town is featured as a prominent location in Grand Theft Auto V and Brotherhood Rising. Once a prosperous holiday resort Sandy Shores is now little more than a rundown collection of trailer parks and small businesses inhabited by drug addicts, prostitutes and bigoted rednecks. At the end of 2013 it has declined even further with many residents leaving town due to the ongoing drug issues and violent crime that is tearing the small desert town apart. In the wake of the mass exodus the town's emergency services have also declined with the closure of the Sandy Shores Fire Department seeing its firefighters redeployed to other communities. It has also lost most of its more experienced doctors with the looming closure of the Sandy Shores Medical centre creating fears for public health services. Sandy Shores is served by an apathetic local garrison of the Blaine County Sheriff's Department. The few patrols that take place often see officers ignoring crime due to a general attitude of disinterested detachment. Because of this the town has become a haven for fugitives on the run from the law and a dumping ground used by a number of criminal organizations. The town itself is widely regarded as little more than a highway pit-stop and a rundown rural backwater unsuitable for civilized habitation. It is often ignored by sate officials resulting in the town being left to deteriorate further. Crime Despite its small size Sandy Shores has seen some of the worst crime in Blaine County. The criminal underworld is dominated by the methamphetamine druglord Trevor Philips who maintains a ruthless control over the drug trade in the area. Due to the presence of the major drug trafficking ring the town has seen brutal gangland killings and rampant intimidation. In the fall of 2013 members of the Devils Chosen Motorcycle Club began periodically visiting Sandy Shores with authorities suspecting a link to the local druglord and his methamphetamine distribution activities. Members of the rapidly growing outlaw motorcycle club had been seen deliberately loitering in a local trailer park. Sandy Shores is also home to a well established prostitution ring. Prostitutes provide serves to town visitors as well as travelers on nearby Route 68. Under the direction of an as yet unknown pimp the prostitution ring is also suspected of having links to the local crimelord. Businesses Sandy Shores' rising crime rate and increasing drug problems has driven out most of its businesses in a highly damaging commercial exodus. A number of small businesses, many of which exist in various states of rundown disrepair, cling to the edge of continued operation. * 24/7 * Alamo Tattoo Studio * Ammu-Nation * Liquor Ace * O'Sheas Barber Shop * Sandy's Gas Station * Yellow Jack Inn Notable Residents * Cletus Ewing * Clinton * Melvin * Ron Jakowski * Trevor Philips * Wallis Wildlife Situated in the depths of the Grand Senora Desert the arid areas around Sandy Shores are home to a number of desert wildlife. Coyotes, rattlesnakes, hawks, wild boar, rabbits, desert tortoises and mule deer are just a few of the local wildlife roaming among the cacti. Scorpions and aggressive Fire Ants have begun appearing in sizeable numbers after invading the Grand Senora Desert from other areas. Trivia * For the original Sandy Shores as it appears in GTA V please see Sandy Shores. It should be noted that the town and the images used to portray it remain the sole property of Rockstar Games. This page exists to portray the town as it appears in Brotherhood Rising. * Sandy Shores is based on Desert Shores, California. * Created by Rockstar Games the town first appeared in Grand Theft Auto V. It makes a second appearance as a major location in Brotherhood Rising in an even more rundown state. Category:GTA Category:Locations in Brotherhood Rising Category:Towns in San Andreas Category:Locations Category:Towns